


Goonies & Gone North

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Early Work, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partner this with 'Gone North'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goonies

Sean was lying on the bed listening to music and reading a book. He had every intention of staying right where he was for the entire evening. Elijah was out somewhere with Dom and, for once, the house was silent.

One of them is bad enough, Sean thought. But the two of them together? Jeez! What a racket!

He'd just turned the page and was thinking about getting up for something to drink, when he heard the front door open. Uh oh. He thought, tossing his book to the bed and standing up. There goes my quiet evening.

Elijah bounded into the room and shoved Sean back down onto the bed. "Where you think you're going?"

"To get something to drink. A Pepsi maybe. Why? What do YOU have in mind?"

Elijah smirked. "Won't tell you. But I WILL fetch your pop for you." He strolled back into the living room and disappeared from view. His voice drifted back to Sean. "I bought something today."

"Yeah?" Sean said toward the living room. "What?"

"A DVD." Elijah said, still out of sight. "Want to watch it with me?"

"What is it?" Sean asked, skeptical. "Debbie does Dallas? To Fudge a Hobbit? Gone with the Frodo? Moulin Samwise?"

Elijah walked back into the bedroom grinning and carrying Sean's Pepsi. He was shaking a bag in front of him. "Wrong again! O college educated one!"

He handed Sean his pop and shoved him back onto the bed again. Sitting beside him, he waved the bag in front of Sean's eyes.

"You're going to be dazzled." He promised. "You're going to be amazed and stupefied."

"Oh, I get it!" Sean told him. "It's a lot like being around YOU."

"Exactly and even more so." Elijah said, doing more elaborate bag waving.

"You'll be mesmerized!" Elijah crowed! "You'll be . . . confused! You'll even be . . . be . . . be . . . bedazzled!"

He grinned down at Sean, holding the bag between two fingers, waving it just in front of Sean's eyes.

"Well, let's SEE this wonder!" Sean said, grabbing for it.

Elijah jerked the bag out of his reach. "First . . ." he said, shoving Sean's hand away. "First . . . I want your word."

"About what?" Sean asked.

"That you'll watch this movie with me."

"Well," Sean said, feeling suddenly nervous. "I had no other plans.. except to read my book."

"READ?!" Elijah spouted. "How could you READ with a classic flic like THIS to watch! Print is dead, son. They said so in 'Ghostbusters!"

Sean burst into laughter and pulled Elijah down into a hug.

"Fine!" he said, still laughing. "But this had better be good."

Elijah pulled away and looked into his eyes. "You promise?" he said seriously. "You promise!"

Sean still felt skeptical, but . . . "OK. I promise."

"BWWWAA HAAAA HAAAA!" Elijah gave an evil laugh, pulled the bag, off the DVD, and shoved it into Sean's face.

Goonies.

Sean stared at the cover. "Fuck."

"GOONIES!" Elijah crowed. He fell on top of Sean and nuzzled his neck. "Lijah want GOONIES!"

"You tricked me!" Sean cried in protest.

"I did NOT!" Elijah countered. "You didn't ask me what the title was."

"I did so! I asked if it was 'Debbie does Dallas' and all those other ones."

"Right!" Elijah told him, turning on the TV. "And I told you that you were wrong. And you were!"

Sean buried his face in the pillow. "Elijaaaaaaaah!" he moaned. "Please. Don't do this."

Elijah tugged on his arm. "No, no. Seanie has to watch. You PROMISED me!"

Sean glared at him.

Elijah leaned down and put his face right against Sean's. Their eyes were nearly touching. Elijah batted his eyes and felt his lashes brush against Sean's skin. Sean had yet to say a word. "Seeeeanie." Elijah cooed.

"Hmmph." Sean growled.

Elijah grabbed his hair. "Seeeeanie." He cooed again, staring straight into his eyes.

Sean looked up at him. "What!" he grumbled.

"You promised." Elijah pouted.

Sean sighed, rolled his eyes, and pushed Elijah off him onto the bed.

"Let's get this over with."

Sean wasn't ashamed of Goonies. Of all the movies he'd done, he considered it one of his best. He'd made good friends while making it and had been thrilled to be led by the likes of Richard Donner and Stephen Spielberg .

But the idea of watching himself act out the wide-eyed Mikey going all goo-goo over One-eyed-Willie with Elijah lying beside him watching . . . Well words just failed him.

He eyed Elijah, wondering if some sort of deal were possible.

"Watch something else and I'll give you something nice." Sean said in his most alluring tone.

"What?" Elijah asked, feigning interest. "What will you give me?"

"A kiss." Sean said softly.

Elijah shrugged. "You'll give me that anyway."

"NO, I won't!" Sean protested.

"SURE you will!" Elijah said. In the next instant he had nose dived into Sean's face and mashed their mouths together. Sean sputtered and tossed Elijah to the other side of the bed.

"See?" Elijah said, bouncing up, remote control in hand. 'I tried to tell ya. You ready?"

Sean moaned. "Lijah!" he said suddenly. "I'll give you a buck!"

Elijah considered this. "I have lots of bucks."

"I'll give you . . . " Sean was desperately trying to think of anything Elijah might want badly enough to put him off 'Goonies'.

Sean leaned into him and went all soft and mushy. "I'll rub your back." He said seductively. "Lijah like nice back rub?"

Elijah thought about this. "Tempting." He admitted. "That one is tempting."

Sean ran his fingers over Elijah's back. "Seanie give Lijah VERY nice back rub." He promised softly.

Elijah's eyes closed and he sighed. "There's only one problem with that plan, Seanie."

"Yeah?" Sean asked. "What?"

"Lijah. . . wanna . . . watch . . . GOONIES!' Elijah yelped into his face.

Sean threw in the towel.

"Hit 'play'." He said with a sigh.

Opening credits, and then there he was. Elijah immediately began to coo, chirp, and generally carry on like a jerk.

"OOOOOHHHH! There's my Seanie!" he cried! "Look how CUTE you are!"

"I was 11 years old!" Sean groused. "I was SUPPOSED to be cute!'

"Yeah." Elijah said with a wink. "And still sexy."

Sean pounced.

"Pervy little GOONIE fancier!" he growled.

"Sean! That hurt!"

"Ogling an 11 year old." Sean said, teasing. "You outta be ashamed."

"Sean!" Elijah protested.

"Don't you DARE look at my butt!" Sean demanded when 'Mikey' turned his back to the camera.

He put both hands in front of Elijah's eyes. "I'll save you, Mikey!!" He yelled at himself on the TV screen. "I won't let him leer at you with his pervy, ringbearer eyes!"

Elijah collapsed in laughter.

Sean allowed Elijah to see again, then pulled him back until he was using Sean's chest as a backrest.

Reaching around him, Sean took Elijah's wrists in his hands and pulled him tighter against him. Then he leaned down and nuzzled Elijah's hair.

"Don't think for a minute that you're going to distract me, Astin." Elijah said wisely. "I'm, fucking, ONTO ya!"

"Me?" Sean said, with shocked innocence! "How could you think that'd I'd EVER . . ."

Elijah made a disbelieving noise. "Not buyyyyyyy-ing." He sing-songed.

"Lijah." Sean said in a hurt tone. "I can't just want to snuggle you?"

"Buuuuuullshit." Elijah crooned.

Sean kissed his hair and laughed.

The Goonies were in the attic now. Sean knew the big 'One-Eyed-Willy' speech was coming up, and he dreaded it. He was sure Elijah would tease him half to death.

"Look at that!" Elijah said suddenly! "Wait! Rewind! Damn! Where's the fucking remote!"

Sean handed it to him. "What the hell did you see?"

"I saw Sam." Elijah said. "I saw Sam plain as day."

He rewound the movie until just before Cory Feldman stuck his tongue through a hole in a picture to tease Mikey.

"Watch!" Elijah said. "Watch Sam show up."

Sean watched with some level of interest, wondering what Elijah had seen.

"THERE!" Elijah yelped, pausing the movie. "There's Sam." He said in a soft voice. "He was there even then, Sean. Look!"

Sean saw himself, as Mikey, pulling the picture away from Cory. There was an odd twist to his mouth that did strike Sean as being oddly familiar.

"That's just how your mouth looked when we left Bag End." Elijah said wonderingly. "That same little twist."

He turned to face Sean. "When you were standing in back of me. Did you see it?"

Sean smiled at him and nodded. "I noticed something, I guess. It's MY face. So it's kind of hard for me to tell."

He looked at Elijah. "You weren't even looking at me in that scene. You had your back to me."

"Saw it in the movie." Elijah said, turning back to 'Goonies'. "Whenever we have scenes together I never look at me. I always look at you.

"Why?" Sean asked, puzzled.

"To learn from you." Elijah said.

Sean closed his eyes and leaned against Elijah's body, suddenly finding it hard to breathe.

"And I always LOVED that little twist in your mouth. Flat stole the scene, ya wanker."

Sean looked up at the screen. Uh oh. He thought. Here it comes.

He saw his own guileless 11 year old face giving the One-Eyed-Willy speech. It was a long speech for a kid to remember, and he'd had a lot of help. And a lot of cue cards just out of sight. Still. Sean thought. It wasn't half bad.

He waited expectantly for Elijah to start teasing, but he was oddly silent.

"Look at that face!" Elijah said softly. "Just look at it!"

"I look at it every day when I shave."

"Sean. Don't tease." Elijah turned to look at him.

"Not teasing. I DO look at it every day when I shave."

Elijah turned around again and lowered his head.

Sean leaned around Elijah's body to see his face. He was afraid he might have gone too far with the teasing and hurt his feelings. "What did you mean?" he asked Elijah. "About Mikey's face."

Elijah was watching the movie again. He hit rewind and went back to the point where Sean was giving his speech. "Look at that." He said softly, pointing at Mikey's face.

Sean looked.

"If you ever wanted the perfect image of innocence, and youth, and purity, and. . . and . . . hope. There it is."

Sean leaned over Elijah's shoulder from behind and kissed his cheek gently.

"Yeah." Sean said, still trying to tease. "I guess I WAS kinda cute at that."

"Adorable." Elijah agreed. "And you still are."

Sean pointed at the screen. "I like this."

Sean was watching the 4 boys count off 100 paces to the restaurant. Mikey had his arm around Data's shoulder, pacing. "We were such good friends." Sean said wistfully.

"Aren't you now?"

"Well, yeah. We just don't see each other as much. I talk to Cory now and then though."

Sean was surprised to find that he actually enjoyed watching 'Goonies'. Elijah made no secret about how much he admired it, and admired Sean. That was always easy to take. Plus, it was just fun.

When they got to the part where Sean got to kiss the girl, though. Sean knew his number was up.

"Awwwww." Elijah purred. "Your first screen kiss."

"Well, yeah." Sean said. "But it was sure no big deal."

"No?" Elijah said. "Why not? She's cute."

"Yeah." Sean said, starting to squirm. "I guess. But . . ."

"But WHAT?" Elijah said. "What's up with this? She a bad kisser? Too tall? Too short? Braces got in the way? Let's talk about this."

"Let's not." Sean said, making every effort to ignore him.

Ignoring Elijah was seldom easy though. He whirled and tossed Sean down on the bed, then flopped down on top of him. He propped his head on his hand, arm resting on Sean's chest, and began his 3rd degree.

"Were you really standing in a hole? Oh, no. That's not what she meant. Did you REALLY wear braces? Did the kiss turn you on? C'mon, Sean. Inquiring Ringbearers want to know!"

Sean tried to dump him, but Elijah refused to be dumped.

"Let me up." Sean asked. "I'm asking nice now."

Elijah wound his arms around Sean's neck and giggled. "Nope." He said, shaking his head. "Not gonna do it."

"You're missing your movie." Sean told him, pointing at the TV. Elijah turned to look. The Goonies were being chased through the caves by the Fratelli's. Chunk and Solth were hot on their trail.

"I've seen this part." Elijah said with a grin. "So, Sean. Didn't you like the girl? Was the kiss hot? Did she kiss better than me?"

"NO one kisses better than YOU, Elijah." Sean said with a wicked grin. "Now, get up."

"Really?" Elijah spouted, obviously pleased. "Thanks, sweetie. But why do you want me to get up? Where you going?"

"You writing a book?" Sean asked him? "Jeez!" He shoved on Elijah trying to dislodge him.

Elijah clung even tighter to his neck and refused to be dislodged. Sean gave up.

"Fine! Stay there!" He shook his head and went back to trying to ignore Elijah. But Elijah wanted attention and ignoring Elijah when he wants attention is a behavior that can quickly turn dangerous.

"Sean!" Elijah pouted. "I want to know about the girl!"

"I was a little kid!" Sean half yelled. "What the hell did I know about kissing? I was still collecting baseball cards! It was NOTHING! Less than nothing! Why? Why are you driving me nuts about this for fuck's sake? You jealous?"

Sean's eyes got wide. "Oh my god."

"Sean." Elijah said, backing away. "Don't be crazy."

"You're JEALOUS!" Sean chirped! "That's it!"

Elijah saw that he had made a fatal mistake. He should have quit when he was ahead. Now Sean had ammunition.

Elijah sat up at once and glowered at him.

"You WISH!" he told Sean.

"Awwww." Sean said, laying it on as thick as he possibly could.

"Dream on, Astin." Elijah yelped.

"That's so SWEET, baby. I'm touched. I get kissed when I'm 11 and 20 years later, you're jealous."

He tried to hug Elijah, who was having none of it. "Leave me alone, ya wanker! Jealous my ass!"

Sean laughed, delighted that he'd gotten to take, at least, one shot.

Elijah turned back to the TV. The Goonies were aboard the pirate ship, and Mikey was alone with 'One-Eyed-Willie'. Elijah watched intently.

"You were the first Goonie", Mikey said to One-Eyed-Willie. And Elijah shook his head.

"That is just so great. You're so wonderful in this, Sean. I never get tired of it."

He turned around again and looked at Sean. "I see Sam everywhere in this. Little pieces of him here and there. Makes me happy to know he's always been with you."

He smiled up at Sean who smiled back.

"You done being jealous?" Sean asked him. Before Elijah could reply, Sean pulled him close and rubbed his face against Elijah's shirt. "Sorry if I tease too much." He whispered.

"You don't." Elijah told him, loving the feeling of Sean's arms tight around him.

Holding each other tight, they turned and watched the last scenes from the 'Goonies'. Elijah looked at Mikey, then turned and looked at Sean, turned again to look at Mikey, then turned again to Sean.

Sean laughed. "You see him there?"

"Yeah." Elijah said. "I do." He looked intently at Sean while the credits rolled on the screen behind them.

"He's the part of you that's fun, and hopeful, and that believes in dreams. I like Mikey."

"Jeez!" Sean spouted. "Sam, Sean, Mikey. Getting a little crowded in here! Wonder who's gonna show up next? Rudy?"

Elijah laughed and hugged him tight. "Mikey's a part you played. So's Rudy. But you ARE Sam. And Sam is you. That's different."

Sean wasn't about to argue with him. No real point. He was surprised at how much fun this had been and he pulled Elijah even tighter against him.

"Sweetie? Lijah?" Sean asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow night . . . " Sean hesitated.

"Tomorrow night what? Elijah encouraged.

"Tomorrow night . . we rent 'NORTH!" Sean yelped!! "BWAAA HAA HAA!!"


	2. Gone North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Elijah's turn. LOTS of texting!

Elijah was not in a good mood. It was raining outside, he’d slopped coffee all over the counter, and furthermore, he hadn’t gotten email from Sean all day.

“He was SUPPOSED to email me.” Elijah bitched to Dom, mopping up coffee with his napkin. “Told me last night that I’d have email sometime today.”

“Maybe he’s busy.” Dom suggested, munching a sandwich.

“Busy!” Elijah yelped! “Jesus! Look at the time! He's had all fucking day. He’s ignoring me!”

Elijah was leaning toward a pout and Dom felt he needed a reality check. “He’s over there to take Ally to the play she and her classmates are putting on.” Dom reminded him. “Maybe he’s busy with his daughter, you asshole!”

Elijah stared at Dom. “I fucking hate it when you say stuff like that.” He said quietly. “Now I feel terrible.” He sat down at the counter and dropped his chin onto hands formed into stacked up fists.

“Still,” Elijah said “he doesn’t usually promise me something and not do it.” He looked over at Dom. “You know Sean. He takes promises seriously.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dom said, shaking his head. “It’s how you get the poor guy to do tons of stuff he’d really rather not do. He says “I promise’ to shut you up, then he’s stuck.”

Elijah grinned. “Whatever works.” He dashed to his computer and checked email again. Nothing.

“Damn!” Elijah spouted, wandering back to the kitchen.

Dom pointed at Elijah’s beeper. “That thing just went off.”

Elijah picked it up and looked. It read: “ez bb ez bb. SA c u ltr. Ily.’ He laughed and showed it to Dom.

“What the fuck?” Dom asked.

Elijah laughed again. “He said: Easy, baby. Easy, baby. I’ll see you later. I love you.”

Dom laughed too. “You two have your own language worked out?”

“Nah.” Elijah shrugged, sitting back down at the counter, typing into the beeper’s tiny keyboard. “Just easier with the beeper to use some kind of shorthand. We worked it out over time while I was in Vancouver.” He held his message out for Dom to read.

Dom read: ‘ok bb. ms u. ily.’

“Uh . . .,” Dom said, still reading. “You said. OK baby and I love you. But I don’t get the ms u thing.”

“Miss you.” Elijah told him, hitting ‘send’ on the beeper’s keyboard.

After a few minutes it beeped again.

“Why doesn’t he just call you?” Dom asked reasonably, reading over Elijah’s shoulder.

“Either he’s not where he can call or he’s just being silly. He actually kinda likes this shorthand stuff.” Elijah told him.

They both read: ‘b rdy. gt nth. u wl wch. SA lvs u.’

“What??” Dom stared, confused! “I don’t get this one at all… except for the loves you part. I assume ‘SA’ means Sean Astin.”

“Yeah.” Elijah told him, staring down at the beeper screen. “And EW is Elijah Wood.” He looked down at the beeper’s screen again. “I don’t get this one either.”

“Hmm.” Dom said. “b rdy could be.. what?”

“Well, the ‘b’ means ‘be’, but what’s the ‘rdy’ part?”

‘Ready?” Dom asked him? “Could it be that?”

“Be ready.” Elijah read. “OK. And ‘gt’ means ‘got’ or ‘get’. So . . . what’s ‘nth’ mean?”

Suddenly Elijah sat up and threw the beeper onto the counter as though it were suddenly covered in something disgusting. Nasty. Revolting. “Oh fuck.” He said in a gloomy voice.

“WHAT?” Dom yelled in frustration. “What does it mean?”

Elijah sighed. “It means. ‘Got North’. He’s got the fucking movie.”

Dom fell over into his chair, laughing hysterically. “Oh! Oh, you GO, Sean!” he croaked finally!

“Oh, very fucking funny.” Elijah groused. “Do you KNOW how much I’m looking forward to this?”

“So what’s the REST of the message?” Dom asked, looking over Elijah’s shoulder again. “The ‘u wl wch’ part. What’s that?”

Elijah sighed again. “You will watch.” He said in a forlorn voice. “It means ‘you will watch’.”

Dom couldn’t stop laughing. Elijah glowered at him, which only made him laugh harder. “Go Sean!” Dom kept saying. “You’re the MAN! Oh, Sean SO rocks!”

“Maybe I could just move back to Iowa.” Elijah said, hopefully. “D’ ya think I could I get there by tonight?”

“Why bother?” Dom asked him. “You’d just move back tomorrow because you missed him. And besides,” He told Elijah with a grin, “he’d hunt you down in Iowa and make you watch anyway.”

Elijah put his head down on the counter. “Oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” He muttered unhappily. Then he began madly typing into the beeper. Dom jumped to peer over his shoulder.

Elijah typed: pz sn! No nth! pz pz pz!

“Ha!” Dom snorted. “I don’t need an interpreter for THAT! You said: “Please NO NORTH!’”

“Right.” Elijah told him. “Maybe with some luck I can talk him out of it.”

“Oh sure!” said Dom, laughing. “You’ve watched every one of HIS movies and teased the hell out of him every time. I think he’s shown admirable restraint. But tonight you get it all back, mate.”

Elijah’s beeper went off. He glanced at it quickly and sighed, raising it up for Dom to see.

Beeper: bwa ha ha. Nth! EW WL wch!

Dom collapsed. “Oh Sean.” He said weakly, still laughing. “Oh, I love you, Astin!”

Elijah grabbed the beeper and typed again, Dom watching: sni. Lv u sni. EW gv nc bj.

“Oh my fucking god!” Dom howled, shrieking with laughter. “Bringing out the big guns now, are you?”

“You understood that?” Elijah asked, surprised.

“Well I know what you’re trying to do and I sure as hell know what ‘BJ’ means!” Dom replied, still laughing. He leaned over Elijah again. “What’s ‘sni’?” he asked.

“Seanie.” Elijah told him.

“Oh brother!” Dom snorted. “Poor Sean. Tempted with blow jobs and drowned in baby talk. The poor guy doesn't have a prayer.”

“He won’t buy into it.” Elijah told Dom. “You watch.”

Beeper went off and Dom leaned over it eagerly.

Beeper: ft cnc, ew. Nth! U wl wch!

Elijah looked up at Dom. “Fat chance.” He said mournfully, translating for him.

“Holy shit!” Dom laughed. “The man’s a god. Turning down a blow job just to torment you with ‘North’. The man's a fucking god.”

Beeper: on wy. mk pkn. SA lvs u. bwa ha ha

Elijah’s head fell onto the counter while Dom tried to figure out the message. Then he got up and walked to the cupboard.

“I get the SA loves you.” Dom said. “And I love that evil laugh. But what’s the rest?”

“On way. Make popcorn.” Elijah said, pulling popcorn out. “I give up. He’s determined to do this to me.”

“Elijah, come on.” Dom said quietly. “He’s not doing anything ‘to you’. Sean doesn’t have a mean bone in his body, especially where you’re concerned.”

Elijah was silent for a long time, leaning on the counter. Then he sighed and shoved the popcorn into the microwave without comment.

“However,” Dom said with a grin ‘I do feel obligated to point out that he’s also the biggest tease on the planet, especially where you’re concerned.”

“Riiiight!” Elijah whined. “And tonight he’s going to eat my fucking lunch!”

“Your 11zies too if I'm not mistaken.” Dom said, grinning.

Before the popcorn stopped popping Elijah and Dom heard the front door open. Elijah sighed and shook his head. Two seconds later Sean’s arm thrust itself through the kitchen door. In his hand was a DVD. He was waving it madly in the air. “Bwaaaa HA HA!” an invisible Sean said from the other side of the door! “Revenge is MINE!”

“Sean!” Dom greeted him. “Get your ass in here, boy! Let me bow before you! Oh do allow me to unbend in the presence of your greatness.”

He hauled Sean into the kitchen and bent over double before him, bowing.

“To what do I owe THIS honor?” Sean asked, laughing.

“Any man who would turn down a blow job in order to torture Elijah with ‘North’ . . . “ Dom let the sentence trail off. “Well, you’re just a fucking god. That’s all there is to it.”

“You saw that?” Sean asked, blushing slightly.

Dom laughed again. “Yeah. He was showing me your shorthand. Very nice. I salute your victory, o great one.”

Sean laughed. “If I weren’t so modest I’d tell you about all my other victories!” He winked across the counter at Elijah who was pouring popcorn into a bowl. He walked over to Sean and sat it in front of him. “Your popcorn.” He said quietly.

Sean picked up the DVD with two fingers and wiggled it in front of Elijah’s face.

“You’ll be dazzled!” He said, with a wicked grin. “You’ll be amazed and stupefied.”

Elijah was forced to smile. “OK.” He said. “You’ve got me. I give up. We can watch it.” He looked down at his feet and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Sean eyed him. “What’s up ring boy? You look a bit down.” He reached out and pulled Elijah to him in a gentle hug.

Elijah shrugged. “Nothing. I’m fine. Let’s just go do this.” He pulled away from Sean and wandered toward the living room.

Sean looked down at the DVD then back up at Dom. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. I don’t mind teasing him, but I don’t want to really hurt him.”

Dom shrugged. “And maybe he’s playing you, Sean. He knows you well enough to know that all you have to do is see that ‘Frodo’ look on his face and you’ll relent.”

Sean grabbed the popcorn and followed Elijah into the living room, Dom right behind him.

Elijah flopped onto the couch and waved Sean to the DVD player. “Be my happy guest.” He said gently. “Enjoy.”

Sean exchanged a look with Dom, who shrugged. “I’m going to get a beer. Anyone else?” Elijah raised his hand, and Dom headed for the kitchen.

Sean sat down next to Elijah and threw the DVD onto the table in front of them.

“OK.” He said gently, taking Elijah’s hand in his. “Bad idea. We’ll watch it some other time.”

"Oh no." Elijah said, grabbing the DVD and starting to stand up. "We'll watch it right now."

Sean grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to the couch. Silently he took the DVD out of his hands.

"Sean," Elijah said softly. "I don't want this hanging over my head forever."

"OK." Sean said, tossing the DVD to the table "How's this then? We never watch it. We never even mention it again."

He dropped his arm around Elijah's shoulders and pulled him close. His other hand touched Elijah's face with gentle fingers. "I'm sorry, baby. I honestly didn't know it would upset you this much."

Elijah dropped his eyes. "It's just that . . . " he let the sentence trail off. Then he looked back up at Sean. The hazel eyes were shining down on him and Elijah had to look away quickly so that Sean didn't see the tears that started in his eyes. "It's just that . . ." he tried again.

"Lij," Sean whispered, "you don't have to tell me. You don't have to explain."

"But I want to!" Elijah told him. "It's just that your movies are so GOOD! But 'North'. . ." He shrugged. "'North' is a joke. Hell, at Rob Reiner's roast, it's damn near the only thing they talked about."

He peeked up at Sean again quickly. "I feel embarrassed to watch it. Especially with YOU."

Dom walked back into the living room with two beers in his hands. He took one look at the scene on the couch and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, FUCKING HELL! Don't TELL me!" he said in an amused voice. "We're NOT watching 'North. Right?"

Sean shrugged.

"Oh, damn, Sean!" Dom moaned. "He got you. He nailed you with that Frodo face of his."

"Does this mean I'm no longer a god?" Sean asked, leaning over to take his shoes off.

"Sorry. 'Fraid so." Dom handed Elijah a beer and dropped into a chair. After taking a long pull on his bottle, he looked back up at Sean. "Seems to me, though, that I remember a certain deal being offered if you didn't make him watch 'North'."

Elijah burst into laughter.

"Yeah." Sean said slowly. "I seem to remember something about a deal too!" He looked at Elijah and winked.

"What WAS it now?" Sean pondered, rolling his eyes up as if in deep thought.

"Oh, hell, I know what it was!" Dom interjected. "He offered you a blow job if you didn't make him watch the fucking movie.

"No." Sean said. "Truth be told, he offered me a VERY NICE blow job."

Elijah shoved Sean, who toppled over into a fake heap at the end of the couch, giggling madly. Elijah was shaking with laughter.

"What kind of blow job ISN'T very nice?" Dom inquired, causing all three of them to fall down laughing. Dom took another pull of his beer.

Sean was lounging against the end of the couch where Elijah had shoved him, legs stretched out in front of him, feet in Elijah's lap. He was gazing, happily, at Elijah who was grinning, happily, back. Dom took all this in and stood up.

"And on that note, children, I shall make my way to parts unknown. When this particular deal gets consummated, I intend to be miles from here, sucking on a little something of my own." He lifted his bottle. "Another beer, or perhaps something even a bit more. . . more. . ."

"Stimulating?" offered Sean, with a big grin.

"Satisfying." Dom countered, patting him on the head as he walked by. "Nighty night."

Sean was still eyeing Elijah when he heard the door close behind Dom. "You know," he said quietly "you don't have to do any kind of deal with me."

"No?" Elijah said, leaning toward him. "You don't WANT a very nice blow job? Is that it?"

"Well," Sean murmured "I wouldn't exactly say THAT. Not exactly. No, Mr. Frodo, sir. No. Not that exactly."

Elijah laughed and sprawled on top of him, winding his arms around Sean's neck. "Samwise WANT very nice blow job. Right, Samwise?" he murmured against Sean's cheek.

"What do YOU think?" Sean asked, grinning. "Samwise may be simple, but he's no fucking idiot!"

Elijah started raining soft kisses down on Sean's face. He felt so relieved that he didn't have to watch the movie he hated. So grateful to Sean for letting him off the hook. He leaned back and looked at him. The hazel eyes he loved, that sweet smile. All right there mere inches away. And the nicest, sweetest person in the world to boot.

"How," Elijah whispered, "did I ever get so lucky?"

"Well," Sean told him "as you explained it to me, it had something to do with you being just so incredibly fucking HOT!"

Elijah collapsed on his chest in giggles.

"A condition," Sean continued 'that you assure me is genetic, and for which you bear NO personal responsibility whatsoever."

"Myself," Sean said, lifting Elijah's face up to his "I think it's purely an intellectual thing."

"You know. . ." he whispered against Elijah's mouth "my mind to your mind?"

Elijah was shaking with laughter and Sean lifted his face to look at him.

"Hey!" he teased. "You know it's awful damn hard to kiss you when you're laughing your ass off"

"Awwww." Elijah teased right back. "Seanie feeling deprived?"

He leaned down and gave Sean exactly the kind of kiss he knew Sean loved best. Soft, open mouthed, barely touching his lips, running his tongue gently over Sean's lower lip, letting him feel Elijah's mouth all over his... just barely.

If I do it just right, Elijah thought. I'll hear. . .

Sean whimpered against his mouth and Elijah caught his breath. God, I love that whimper. He thought, feeling his body flame with need.

Oh, please. Just once more. Elijah thought, lifting his lips from Sean's only to lower them a second later, just as softly. This time Sean caught his breath in a gasp and . . .

Elijah gently brushed his mouth against Sean's again, barely touching, just a whisper on his lips and. . .

Sean whimpered again, but more strongly this time, as if he were caught in a torment he simply couldn't bear anymore. The sound flooded Elijah with raw desire. His breath caught in his throat and he lifted his head to look down into Sean’s eyes.

"Lijah?" Sean breathed, running his hands gently over Elijah's back. "Please, baby? Can't we go to bed?"

Elijah sat up and then rose from the couch, holding his hand out. Sean took it and Elijah pulled him to his feet.

"Let's go." He said, turning to walk toward the bedroom.

Halfway to the bed Elijah turned and took both Sean's hands in his. He was walking backwards, but didn't care. Sean's eyes, as Elijah gazed into them, overflowed with love.

Elijah stopped when he felt the back of his legs hit the bed. Then he grabbed the bottom of Sean's T-shirt and pulled it over his head. Next he attacked Sean's belt buckle, pulling it open in seconds. His thumbs crept under the waist of Sean's jeans and he slowly turned both of them, pulling them down onto the bed.

He felt Sean’s arms wind around his waist, and leaned toward him. But Sean had other ideas and Elijah felt his T-shirt being pulled over his head. He smiled at Sean and leaned toward him again, but Sean pulled back a bit.

“Hey.” Sean whispered. “What’s wrong? You’re so quiet. Are you mad at me for the ‘North’ thing?”

Elijah shook his head. “Shhh.” He whispered back. “Just hold me for a second.” He wound his arms around Sean’s neck and felt Sean’s arms move back around his waist, pulling him close.

Elijah buried his face in Sean’s neck and caught his breath at the feeling of Sean’s naked chest pressed against his own. He heard Sean moan quietly and knew he felt the same way. The richness of the current that ran between them always left them dazed and whimpering.

For a long moment they clung to each other in silence. Then Elijah pressed his lips against Sean’s ear. “Thank you.” He whispered. “Thank you, sweetie.” He heard his voice start to go thick with tears and quickly murmured, “You’re so good to me.”

Sean shook his head. “No.” he murmured. “I love you. God, Elijah, I love you. Could I say that and then do something that I knew would upset and hurt you?” He caught Elijah’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together softly. The feeling of Elijah’s mouth under his, opening slowly and catching at his own lips, caused his breath to come in urgent gasps.

“Sweetie.” Sean panted, running his hands gently over Elijah’s back. “Please.” He pushed his hand between them, trying to grab the snap of Elijah’s jeans, and missed. “Damn!” he muttered, unhappily. “Lijah? Please, baby.”

Elijah leaned back and looked down into his eyes. “Yeah.” He said softly. “Be kinda hard to get a very nice blow job with jeans still on, huh?”

“I don’t care about that.” Sean told him. “Just take them off. Please. I just want to feel you against me. I don’t care about the fucking deal.”

Elijah stood up to pull the rest of his clothes off. He’d just started to grab the snap of his jeans when Sean’s hands stopped him. “Hang on a second.” Sean murmured in a low voice. “Isn’t this my job?”

He was sitting on the side of the bed, holding Elijah’s waist in his hands. In seconds Elijah’s jeans were unsnapped. Then Sean’s fingers moved, gently, over the zipper, feeling how aroused Elijah was underneath the cloth. “You want me to do this?” He asked softly, already knowing what the answer was.

“Yes.” Elijah hissed, clenching his hands in Sean’s hair. “God, Sean. Don’t tease!”

“No?” Sean murmured. “No teasing?”

He ran his fingers softly over the crotch of Elijah’s jeans, loving the sound of his moans and the feeling of his fingers clenching and unclenching in his hair. Sean unzipped Elijah’s jeans and pulled them slowly down over his hips. He leaned in and presses soft, tiny kisses against Elijah’s chest and stomach, his fingers brushing softly against Elijah’s back, his legs, his ass. Elijah arched his body against Sean’s lips, breathing his name again and again in a ragged gasp. The feeling of his erection pressed hard against Sean was driving him insane. He had to get them back to the bed. He had to get Sean where he could touch him.

Elijah turned and kicked his jeans off, sending them flying to a corner of the room. Then he wheeled and pulled on Sean’s jeans until he’d lowered them far enough for Sean to, quickly, remove them. In moments Elijah had pulled them both back to the bed again.

He threw himself on top of Sean’s naked body and kissed him with an aching hunger. His body couldn’t seem to stop it’s ceaseless writhing. He had to get closer to Sean. Had to. Sean’s arms were around him, holding him tight, but for Elijah, it wasn’t enough. “I can’t get close enough.” He moaned against Sean’s mouth. “Seanie. Please. Help me!”

Sean flipped them over so that he was lying on top of Elijah’s body. He pressed himself against Elijah and tightened his arms around him. The strength of his arms lifted Elijah’s body almost off the bed, crushing their bodies together as forcefully as he could. He kissed Elijah again and again, hoping that the feeling of his weight and his passionate kisses would give Elijah the closeness he wanted so desperately.

“Lijah.” He whimpered, kissing his eyes, and then his cheek. “Lijah. I love you.” He could feel Elijah’s fingers digging into his back. Hear him gasping at his touch.

“Sweetie?” he asked, looking down into his eyes. “You OK?” He pulled his arms from under Elijah and wrapped them around his head. His fingers moved over Elijah’s face and he kissed him again softly. He’s got to feel totally smothered. Sean thought. But Elijah seemed to love it.

“Oh Sean.” Elijah breathed. “Yes. This is so good. So good.”

“You like being smothered, huh?” Sean asked him with a soft smile.

“No.” Elijah whispered against his mouth. “I like being overpowered.”

Sean looked down at Elijah, shaken, his breath emerging in gasps. Somehow Elijah's words had awakened a darker passion inside Sean. Awakened a need to possess, to devour. It frightened him, though he didn’t really know why. He only knew he needed Elijah. Needed him beyond anything he had ever known before.

He lowered his head and slowly ravaged Elijah’s mouth. His hands grasped his face tightly, holding him still under Sean’s mouth, holding him motionless under kisses of such intensity that Elijah whimpered and moaned.

After a moment, Sean turned his head away, allowing his hands to open, to caress Elijah’s face and hair gently.

“Sean?” Elijah tried to turn Sean's face towards him. “Sean, please don’t turn away from me. God, you’re wonderful.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Sean murmured. “I’m afraid. I’m afraid of hurting you.”

Elijah soothed his back and hair with gentle hands. He could feel that Sean had backed away. Withdrawn into himself a bit. Frightened of the passion that Elijah's words had awakened within him.

Elijah felt his own breathing grow more even as they lay quietly together for a moment. He pulled Sean's head down to his shoulder and sighed happily when Sean nestled deeply against him.

"You know." Elijah said softly. "We came back here because YOU are supposed to be getting a blow job."

"A very nice blow job." Sean murmured against his shoulder.

"How about," Elijah murmured back, 'a very VERY nice blow job."

He felt Sean smile. "I will quote the master of such weighty matters, Sir Dominic Monaghan: 'What kind of blow job ISN'T very nice?' Or even very, VERY nice."

"True." Elijah said. "But I have a little game in mind that might make this one sorta special."

Sean leaned up and looked at him. "I know your games, Elijah." He said slowly. "They're a little like being subjected to medieval torture."

"No, no." Elijah said. "You'll like this one. I'll even tell you it's name and then you can tell me if you want to play."

Sean looked down at him expectantly.

"It's called . . ." Elijah said softly "breathe on me."

Sean's eyes got wide he and sucked in a quick breath. "I don't think so." He said, still looking into Elijah's eyes.

"Oh, Seanie." Elijah whispered. "Just try it for a minute. I bet you love it."

He rolled over in the bed until he was laying beside Sean, propped up on an elbow. He stroked Sean's hair then ran his fingers down over his chest. "Now," Elijah said softly "you have to lay still."

"Oh, sure." Sean said with obvious disbelief. "I'm sure that'll be no problem at all." He rolled his eyes.

Elijah leaned over his face and breathed softly on his forehead. His lips were only a fraction of an inch from Sean's skin and his warm breath flowed over Sean like a breeze, or a flicker of flame.

Sean closed his eyes and tried to control the feelings that were raging inside him. Tried to breathe deeply. Tried not to let Elijah's 'game' push him beyond control. He'd had one scare tonight and he didn't want another. But, God, what Elijah was doing! He had turned his head and his breath now fell softly onto Sean's cheek, his jawline, his mouth. Sean bit hard on his lip.

"Baby." He pleaded with Elijah "Please don't do this."

"Shhhhh." Elijah soothed. "It's OK."

"Lijah." Sean whimpered. "Please. I'm afraid."

"Seanie, stop." Elijah told him gently. "You would never, never hurt me."

He leaned over Sean, moving his mouth slowly down his neck, breathing gently against the hollow of his throat, then to his shoulder. Sean drew a deep, shuddering breath. His skin awakened as from a long sleep under Elijah's breath and ached agonizingly.

Elijah moved his mouth slowly over Sean's chest, loving the feeling of the hard, warm muscles. Sean arched against his lips with longing and Elijah stifled a moan as he heard Sean whimper his name again and again. He was astounded at the amount of pleasure he felt through experiencing Sean's pleasure. His whimpers were a pair of gentle hands that left Elijah squirming against as much of Sean's body as he could reach.

Elijah knew that neither of them could stand much more. He dropped his head until his mouth hovered over Sean's belly. He still had some of his 'Sam' weight, but Elijah thought his body was beautiful. He breathed softly against Sean's belly, moving his hands over Sean's side and legs, and then dropped his head lower yet.

"Lijah. Lijah." Sean moaned. "Please baby. I can't stand anymore."

Elijah slowly moved his fingers over Sean's full, throbbing erection. Sean couldn't lie still. His body arched toward the exploring fingers and then bucked even harder when Elijah lifted his fingers and replaced then with his tongue. His hands clutched Sean's hips, trying to steady and hold him, while he slowly let the moist sweep of his tongue explore the length of Sean's cock.

Sean's fingers grasped his arm, as if searching for him. "Lijah, Lijah, Lijah." He moaned. Their hands caught, fingers intertwined. Elijah was stunned by the intensity of his desire. Sean's every movement and moan was like a physical touch, leaving him aching with need.

He moved his tongue slowly around the head of Sean's aroused flesh, gently, softly swirling. Sean's fingers clenched on his almost painfully. "Oh. God. Oh." He moaned. "Lijah. Please. Baby."

Elijah moved his mouth up and down the length of Sean's cock, never more than the slightest touch, but enough to drive Sean into a frenzy of desire. His tongue moved gently over the same flesh, again and again, moving in small circles, licking softly. When he finally took the head of Sean's cock into his mouth and suckled gently he was seized by a rush of sensation so intense he thought they would both go mad.

Both of them were breathing fast and hard. Sean arched his hips against Elijah's mouth in a frenzy of yearning, pleading with him for release.

"Oh, Lijah." Sean gasped "Oh please. Baby. Now. Now. Now."

Elijah felt Sean convulse inside his mouth and swallowed hard, trying to take as much of him as he could. He heard Sean cry out his name again and again. Then he felt himself exploding in sensation, clutching Sean's hand, dizzy, light headed.

Elijah leaned his forehead against Sean's hip shuddered uncontrollably. He was gasping for air. In the next moment, strong arms lifted him up and he was nestled against Sean's neck, held tight in his arms.

"Seanie, Seanie, Seanie." He whispered.

They held each other close while ripples of ecstasy continued to flood through them. It was a long time before either of them were capable of coherent speech. Elijah peeked up at Sean, feeling a little self conscious. He blindly reached his hand up and caressed his face. Hope he doesn't think I'm some kind of . . . of . . . pervy little Seanie fancier. Elijah thought.

Sean turned a bit onto his side and gazed down on Elijah who immediately went back to being buried in Sean's neck.

"Hey." Sean said softly. "Come out here. Don't hide."

Elijah peeked up at him again.

"The 'breathe on me' game?" Sean asked, shaking his head. "What? You don't already have enough inventive ways to torture me? You stay awake at night thinking up new ones?"

"Did you like it?" Elijah asked, still feeling a bit self conscious.

There was a long silence. Elijah peeked up again. Sean was looking down on him, hazel eyes smoldering. He leaned down and kissed Elijah gently, stroking his cheek. "I loved it." He breathed. "But it was pretty damn intense."

"You don't like intense?" Elijah asked him, feeling a little nervous.

"I'm a little afraid of intense." Sean said, gently.

"Did it feel good to you?" Elijah asked.

"Didn't I act as though it felt good to me?" Sean asked him.

Elijah tried to dive back into his neck, but Sean pulled him out.

"Stop that." He said, turning Elijah so that he could kiss him. "I can't kiss you when you're buried down there. Stay out here with me."

"WAS it a very nice blow job?" Elijah asked him.

"How can you ask that?" Sean said, astonished. Then it occurred to him that Elijah really did feel anxious about it.

He looked down at Elijah seriously for a moment, then leaned down and kissed him. "It was" he said softly "the best, sweetest, hottest, scariest, most soul shattering love making that I've ever experienced in my life."

Elijah was breathing in little gasps. Then Sean leaned down and kissed him again. The kind of kiss they both loved. Open mouthed and lingering. "Mmmmmm." Elijah moaned softly. "Oh, so good."

"It was all so good." Sean murmured.

"Well, you know." Elijah said, with a quick grin. "You have 'North' to thank for it."

"Let's go watch it!" Sean said, suddenly. "Come on, Elijah! I promise I won't tease. We'll just watch it together and have fun. I'll even make the popcorn!"

Elijah considered for a moment, looking up at Sean. This was the kindest, gentlest, most loving being he had ever known. If Sean said he wouldn't tease, then he wouldn't. Suddenly it struck him that watching 'North' with someone who really loved him might be fun! There HAD to be some good parts in it, and if anyone could find them and point them out to him, it would be Sean.

He grinned. "Ok. Let's go watch it."

"First." Sean said, "lets go take a shower." He grinned at Elijah. "Together?" Elijah nodded happily. "Then we'll wrap up in blankets and go watch it."

"And then," Sean said, leaning down to kiss him, "maybe I'll give YOU a very nice blow job."

"Jesus, I don't know if I could take it!" Elijah said quietly. "But I'll tell you what we COULD do!" He said, brightening.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Make it a double feature and watch 'Toy Soldiers!"

"AARRRUUGGHHH!" Sean screamed.

They wandered into the bathroom hand in hand.


End file.
